


you’ll be on my mind, and i’ll love you, always

by somethingleftunderwater



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Tim and Paige, but this wouldn't leave me alone, i'm bad at summaries obviously, not really a 2x24 prediction because i don't think this will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingleftunderwater/pseuds/somethingleftunderwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collins gives Toby a last phone call and Happy's feeling everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’ll be on my mind, and i’ll love you, always

Toby’s voice was so weak over the phone that Happy felt the urge to pull over to compose herself, but the need to find him faster was winning out. Tim looked at her with concern from the passenger seat, the phone laying flat in his hand, as Toby’s voice continued through the speaker.

“I… don’t have much time, this is supposed to be my last phone call. Cuckoo for Coco Puffs Collins has decided to off me since you haven’t met his demands.” 

She heard a loud thump and she literally felt like her heart had dropped to her stomach. Anger flared up inside her. Anger at Collins for doing all of this. Anger at Toby for being so offhand and stupid enough to underestimate and anger Collins. Anger at herself because if he wasn’t off getting her a damn ring, she wouldn’t be speeding along the highway on the verge of tears, listening to him as he spoke what he thought would be his final words to her. 

He coughed a little as he carried on, a sadness in his voice she’d never heard before. “Listen, Happy, I… Do you remember the first time we met?” he laughed slightly. “You were fixing some lights and you looked down at me from your ladder, climbed down and bet me that I’d be on the team less than a month. Then you smiled. That’s when I knew I’d win the bet. That’s when I knew I loved you. I always have. I love you and I always will.” 

Happy could feel the tears welling up inside her. He’d given up. He didn’t believe they could save him. “Toby, we’re gonna find you, we’ll find you and we’ll save you, okay? Just trust me. Please.” She was barely keeping herself together and she could feel Tim and Paige eyeing her. 

Collins voice sounded through, “Alright, that’s enough. Got to admit, I never thought you had it in you. You were always a stone cold bitch, guess the Doc changed you.” 

She could hear Toby practically growling in the background. “I swear to God, Collins, I will—” Another thump.

Then a blood curdling scream. 

The line went dead and the sound was deafening. 

Happy tightened her grip on the steering wheel, blocking out everything that just happened. Blocking out Toby’s defeated voice. Blocking out the sound of punch after punch. She just pressed her foot harder on the accelerator, determination coursing through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at 3am after Chernobyl Intentions aired and I haven't written anything in a really long time so I'm sorry if it sucks.


End file.
